


Dabbling with Drabbles

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written over the years, rated from general to mature.  Most are 'classic' drabbles of 100 words, although there are a couple double drabbles included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbling with Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted between August 1999 and August 2007.

**_QUALITY AGES WELL_** (PG-13)  
(August 1999)

  
Kathryn sighed at the image that looked back at her from the bathroom mirror. The no-longer-fine lines around her eyes and lips. Bags and sags in places that once were pert and taut. Hair with whispers of silver.

Another face with a similar story written in its creases appeared behind her. Large arms pulled her against a cushioned chest, wrapping her in warmth and contentment.

"I’m glad we found each other later in life," she smiled.

"And why’s that?" Chakotay breathed into her hair.

"Because the edges are smoother, the taste is sweeter and everything takes just a little longer."

 

  
**_REMEMBERING THE MUSIC_** (PG-13)  
(August 1999)

  
A silent Janeway slid into the captain’s chair, her face determinedly devoid of expression, her eyes clouded with smoke from a distant fire.

Chakotay saw it. His unspoken words began several times before he finally quietly leaned towards her. "He’s gone?"

"Yes", she responded.

Their eyes were focused elsewhere, but their low voices sought each other.

"You kissed him; his scent still clings to you."

"Does that bother you?"

"More than you know."

"I trust him."

"Don’t."

"Why not?"

"Let me show you," he said, taking her hand and leading her to her ready room.

And Kathryn forgot Kashyk.

 

  
**_MONA BORG_** (R)  
(August 1999)

  
The EMH peered around his easel, sighing. "Seven, please smile… and quit moving! I can’t paint a picture of you if you’re scowling and squirming."

"It is illogical to waste time in producing this type of image. Holographic reproductions are more efficient." She arched her back, relieving cramped muscles.

"Then… please. Get comfortable," he responded impatiently.

"Very well," she answered, turning her back to him, then slowly but completely peeling off her constraining garment.

Completely naked, she smiled over her shoulder at him. "I am more comfortable now."

Non-holographic sweat began to trickle down his neck. "I’m not," he groaned.

 

**_CONVENIENCE STORE_** (R)  
(August 1999)

  
The work session between captain and first officer in KJ’s ready room had ended up as a slithering ball of sweating flesh on the sofa. Sighs became moans as a **_breep_** sounded from the desk comm. Borderline dismay reverberated the requesting voice.

"On my way," Janeway answered brightly, jumping up and reconstructing her professional presence. She smiled back at him as she exited. "Sorry, dear, but duty calls."

"Kathryn, I feel that you use me only as a convenience stop. Why is it that **_you_** are always the one to come and then have to go?" the unfulfilled man cried mournfully.

(Ed. Note: _Based on the name of a chain of convenience stores I saw while on vacation --- they were called "Kum & Go".)_

 

**_THE RESIDUAL EFFECTS OF CHRONOTON PARTICLES ON ANTARIAN CIDER_** (PG-13)  
(January 2001)

Spoilers: **_Shattered_**

~*~

"I think we’ve finished off this bottle of cider," he said, pouring the last bit into her glass.

She smiled at him conspiratorially. "You can always get some more from the cargo bay."

At her words, he looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh? How long have you known about that?"

She slowly drained her glass, delicately placing it on the table as she glided off the sofa. The breath of her voice, sweet and heavy with the cider’s scent, whispered into his lips. "Long enough to know that drinking enough of it will allow us to cross some barriers."

 

**_RAINCHECK_** (PG-13)  
(June 2001)

Spoilers: **_Endgame_**

~*~

I can see it in your eyes; we’ll never be the same. A curtain fell as you spoke the words, quickly hiding your thoughts from mine. She has assimilated you into her world, discouraging if not forbidding the private times we once cherished. I never said you were ‘mine’; but until recently, there was that future possibility… that unspoken hope.

Now you already 'have other plans’… another life. She will share in your unspoken glances, your warm, welcome touch. For me, the fire in your eyes… the singe of your caresses… have been drowned in the deluge of your raincheck.

 

**_TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS_** (R)  
(March 2003)

 

  1. **HARDWARE MAINTENANCE**



Chakotay fell to his knees, sobbing with remorse. “Captain, I don’t know how to explain my actions; it’s almost like she programmed me. You know that in my heart of hearts you have always been the only one. Please—forgive me; help me rid myself from her.”

His hot tears burned through the fabric of her uniform pants, damping the surface of her taut thighs. Her fingers stroked his silken hair; she leaned down to him, her words heavy on heated breath. “There, there,” her husky voice consoled. “Chakotay, we’ll just have find a means to clean out your cookies.”

~*~

  1. **SOFTWARE MAINTENANCE**



The Captain paced and fumed. “Chakotay, how could this have happened? Why didn’t we get an automatic backup with the computer entries? We’ve lost a whole day’s worth of logs and data!”

“I guess my backup software system has gotten a bit lethargic. Maybe you could help me investigate some ways to revitalize it and firm up its functions. I’m sure with the correct manipulations it can rise to the occasion and perform to its previous rigid standards.”

“So you’re asking me to lend you a hand in this operation?” she asked.

“That’s a start,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

~*~

  1. **ROUTINE MAINTENANCE**



Janeway beamed as Chakotay scooted out from under the shuttlecraft. “Well done, Commander! I never thought we’d get that impulse shaft moving again. What did you call the substance that you used?”

Chakotay stood up, his hands gleaming with a silken covering. “It’s something Tom programmed into the replicator. It’s a vegetable-based grease called Crisco—a substance once used in cooking but sometimes used as a lubricant in certain instances.”

Janeway nodded. “Well, nothing like a little bit of priming to get something going again that hasn’t been used in a long time.”

“Anything else you need primed?” he grinned.

 

**_DOUBLE TROUBLE KISSES_** (PG-13)  
(December 2003)

He drew back, fully anticipating her wrath. “I’m sorry. Kathryn; I know that I was out of place with my actions.”

Enigmatic silence greeted him, but her eyes glistened with waiting words. “So what are you saying, Chakotay? That what you just did means nothing? That’s not the message your kiss gave to me.”

“So what do you think it said?” he ventured with a soft smile.

“That I was good enough to eat,” she winked back.

“And that you are.” He leaned down, deeply tasting her sweetness a second time. “So what other flavors do you have to offer?”

 

**_SHOCK TREATMENT_** (PG-13)  
(January 2004)

Janeway felt miserable; it was time to go to sickbay.

After about four minutes, she burst out, screaming, right into Tom Paris. Attempting to calm her, he asked what was wrong. After hearing her story, he led her back to the medical section, telling her to relax as best she could.

Once out of her sight, he stormed into the doctor’s office. "What's the matter with you?” he demanded of the smug EMH. “Captain Janeway is 49 years old, chaste as a Vulcan priestess, and you told her she was pregnant?"

"Does she still have the hiccups?" the EMH asked.

 

**_THE IDES OF STARDATE 54973_** (PG)  
(March 2005)

(Post “Endgame”)

~*~

Why doesn’t it surprise me? Before she left, the Admiral told me that you and Seven would come together.

I should have seen the signs – cancelled dinner meetings; your finding reasons to spend long hours in astrometrics; whispered stories of picnics for two in the holodeck.

We were almost there, almost home – and the hope of letting myself love you at last.

But she never played by the rules. She assimilated you as surely as if she were still Borg, claiming your heart with Vidiian ruthlessness.

The fault is all mine, yet I feel only your betrayal.

Et tu, Chakotay?

 

  
**_REVISIONIST THEORY_** (PG)  
(March 2005)

(Spoilers: “Fair Haven”)

~*~

I know you’re enjoying Tom’s holodeck program. There’s lilt and laughter… even sparkle in your eyes and merriment in your smile. Although you sit solemnly on the bridge, your body radiates joy with its newfound pleasures.

But I know that he’s exactly the way you planned him. You’ve added to Tom’s original, tweaking and honing to your specified parameters, within your control.

Let’s make the game more interesting, Kathryn; let’s add some risk and make it more real. You revel in exploration, with unmasking the unknown – why not here, too?

Two can play at this game.

_Computer, delete the barkeeper_.

 

**_PLAYING WITH FIRE_** (PG-13)

(August 2007)

  
Janeway gripped the edge of her desk. “I appreciate your concern, Tuvok, but it’s my decision.”

Tuvok remained staunch and stoical. “And I am coming to you as your friend, Captain. I just thought I should warn you.”

“I realize that Chakotay does things a bit unorthodox, but he seems driven and committed. I believe I can win him over.”

Tuvok’s eyes became dark and hard. “Just as every other woman he’s ever been with has thought. Trust me, Captain – he will take what he wants then leave you.”

“Who says I won’t get what I want first?” Janeway smirked.

 

**_COLLATERTAL DAMAGE_** (PG)

(August 2007)

  
Midnight… Seven entered the darkened messhall. A lone figure sat in the far corner, head lowered. Was this Chakotay? She’d promised to meet him here. She drew closer – it was the Captain.

“Captain?” the Borg queried, noting tears staining her face. “Are you hurt? Injured? Should I summon the doctor?”

“Not this time.”

Seven observed an uneven tone in Janeway’s voice. “But you appear… damaged. I have never seen you shed tears before.”

“A broken heart will do that,” the captain said bitterly.

Shock shook Seven. “Who would break your heart?”

“You… and him,” Janeway lamented softly.

Then Seven cried.

 

**_SAME TIME TOMORROW?_** (R)

(August 2007)

  
You do know that you have given new meaning to the words ‘staff meeting’, don’t you? I’m beginning to run out of words to require your private presence at the end of our daily senior crew meetings: “A moment of your time, Commander”; “Oh – one more thing, Commander…” “I’d like a word with you, Chakotay”… surely they’re getting suspicious!

But nothing gets my day going like the thrill of your touch – not even a cup of the best _raktajino_ – and nothing jolts my adrenalin like our hurried trysts! One day, we’ll have to try the sofa rather than my desk…

 

**_SECRET ASSIGNMENT_** (R)

(August 2007)

  
“Thanks for offering to help me,” Kathryn said as Chakotay entered the room.

“No problem! It shouldn’t take us long to try a few new positions,” he smiled. “Nothing to it really – it’s just a matter of getting the axis and angle right and letting the auto-glider take over.”

“What about the software input? Is it up-to-date?”

“Tilt, angle, focus – whatever you want, I’ll be able to satisfy you, although some handwork might be necessary to firm things up.”

“Well, that’s something I can probably do,” she smirked.

“Okay then – let’s open the dome and getting this telescope into action!”

****

**_VEGETABLE SALAD_** (R)

(August 2007)

“What can I do to help?” Chakotay asked as Kathryn set the table.

“How about making a salad? I always keep some fixings in the refrigerator unit.”

Chakotay opened the small keeper and pulled out the inventory he saw. “Let’s see – you have carrots, a couple of cucumbers, a zucchini and a daikon… interesting selection of vegetables you have here, Kathryn. Strange – they all look a bit battered and bruised.”

She turned to him with a knowing smile. “Oh, they’ll be fine after they’re washed and peeled. Trust me – with a light dressing of olive oil, they work just fine!”

 

 

 


End file.
